Nord's Tale
by ladyinquisitor93
Summary: Rinsly Laggard found herself lost and alone after the deaths of her parents and younger brother. She sought out the only man she knew she could turn and joined the Companions, trying to move forward with her life and put her past behind her.
1. Chapter 1

**_This chapter features the song "Artio" by Eluveitei._**

A group of Companions were out in the fields just outside of Whiterun, dealing with a giant. They were beginning to get a bit overwhelmed, something none of them were surprised of considering it _was_ a giant.

"Aela, I don't know how much longer we can hold out!"

"Stand your ground! We can take this monster!"

They continued to struggle against the giant, then out of nowhere a young woman with long raven black hair jumped into the fray. They stood back and watched with awe as she dealt a few decisive blows to the giant, felling it. Sheathing their weapons, they looked at the strange young woman.

Aela, a slender ginger haired woman with green eyes and green warpaint, approached the young woman- noticing she had one blue eye and one green.

"You handle yourself well. You could make for a decent Shield-Sister."

The young woman merely nodded, sheathing her sword as she turned towards Whiterun and left the Companions in the fields of Pelagia Farms.

Aela looked at the others, shrugging. "Let's get back."

* * *

Aela and Farkas returned with their Shield-Siblings, Aela joining Skjor while Farkas went to report to Kodlak Whitemane- the Harbinger of the Companions. He made his way down into the living quarters, nodding as he passed by his brother.

"Ah, Farkas!"

Farkas looked at Kodlak, then noticed that he had company- a beautiful young woman with long raven black hair, fair skin, silver pink lips, and one blue eye and one green. "You're the one from earlier."

"I see you have already my granddaughter." Kodlak said, smiling.

"I didn't know you had children of your own, Kodlak, let alone grandchildren." Farkas said, surprised.

"Indeed I do. This is Rinsly Laggard, or just 'Rin'." He looked at the young woman. "Rin, this is Farkas. He is to be your Shield-Brother."

Farkas looked at Rin as she stood, bowing to him. "You're handy in a fight, strong too."

Rin looked at him. "I must apologize for my rudeness earlier. I was in a hurry to reach Jorrvaskr, but I couldn't just leave you to defeat that giant alone."

"It's fine. Your help was appreciated."

"Grandfather, should I leave you to business?"

Kodlak nodded. "For now, yes. I will come find you later. Feel free to look around."

Rin nodded, bowing her head to Farkas as she passed by him.

Farkas watched her leave, her long hair unique to only her as no one else he had ever met in Skyrim had hair longer than their shoulders.

"She's grown up to be quite the beauty." Kodlak said, sighing. "It's a shame that she came to us under such dreadful circumstances."

Farkas looked at him, taking a seat across from him. "What happened? She seems too quite."

"Her younger brother was killed recently. She had nowhere else to turn and her journey here was rocky and tumultuous." Kodlak looked at him. "I want you to mentor her, or at the very least keep an eye on her. Go with her on jobs, keep her company."

Farkas nodded.

"Now, how did it go with the giant?"

* * *

"Did you know Kodlak had kids?" Aela asked, leaning towards Skjor as they watched Rin trained in courtyard.

Skjor nodded. "He's mentioned a son before. I think he was a merchant, lived in Hammerfell with Kodlak before he left to return here as the next Harbinger. He doesn't talk too much about his family, though."

"Why would she come here alone then? Do you think something happened?"

"Perhaps. It's not our place to say, however. Kodlak wants her to join the Companions, so it's our duty to help her just as we have with every other new blood."

Rin spun and swung her sword at the dummy, decapitating it. She stood back, sheathing her sword before she went to pick up the dummy's head. She reached into her pack and pulled out her sewing kit, situating the dummy's head in its place and stitching it back to the rest of the body. She stepped back, returning her kit to her pack before shouldering it and heading towards the Skyforge.

"She's really something, I'll give her that." Aela said.

* * *

Rin woke in the dead of night, drenched in sweat. She looked around, seeing that she was still in the living quarters of Jorrvaskr. Everyone around her was still asleep, but she had yet another nightmare of what happened at Helgen.

She got out of bed, making her way quietly to the training yard outside with her sword in hand.

Inside, as he lounged on one of the benches near the firepit, Farkas looked up to see Rin making her way outside.

'What's she up to this late?'

Getting up, he followed her outside to the training yard and stood against on of the posts, watching as she got in some training.

Rin struck at the dummy before her, hopping back to catch her breath. As she stepped back, she heard a rustle behind her and spun with her blade ready- the steel catching against Farkas' sword.

"Farkas? What are you doing out here? It's late." Rin stepped back, lowering her sword.

"I was relaxing in the common room, saw you come outside." He lowered his sword and looked down at her. "Is everything alright?"

Rin turned away, turning her attention back to the dummy. "I'm fine, Farkas. You don't need to worry about me."

Farkas sighed and sheathed his sword, crossing his arms. "Rin, I can tell that something's bothering you. Your grandfather asked me to be your Shield-Brother, to keep an eye on you. I can't do that if you don't tell me what's going on."

Rin sighed, sheathing her sword. "It's really nothing, Farkas." She looked at him as she passed by him, going up to the Skyforge.

Farkas rolled his eyes and followed after her, coming to stand next to her as she looked out over the city. "You're a horrible liar."

Rin shrugged. "I've never been a good liar to begin with. I'm alright, Farkas, so don't worry."

"Rinsly, cut the crap."

Rin looked away as she made her way to the wall. "I'm sure Grandfather already told you, so what difference does it make?" She stepped up onto the edge.

Farkas watched as Rin jumped down from the wall, landing on the ground outside of the city. He watched as she headed east towards the river, sighing as he turned towards the nearest gate out of town and made to follow after her.

Rin honestly didn't care if he followed after her or not. Just wanting to get away from the city and enjoy the peace and quiet of the wilderness outside of Whiterun, Rin crossed over the river and headed towards a large hill. She stood on the hill, looking out over the landscape before her blanketed in moonlight.

"Robouas uet magnei. Noue pepoisas cridiion imon. Noue pepoisas geliiin. Supritiia tiresos sondi. Noue pepoisas abalon. Blatus suadiius areuoclouiuspe. Noue pepoisas clounis Nantaroriias. Blatusagiiet samali sepont." She lifted her face to the sky, singing an old tune her mother had taught her. "A boua uer magnei. Etic pepoisa cridiion tuon. A pepoisa geliiin. Spritiia tiresos tui."

Behind her, Farkas had caught up to her- having lost her scent once she crossed the river but catching her voice on the wind. He stood there, listening to her singing. 'Amazing...'

"A pepoisa Brenoduron senon. Uolugatus suadiius geliiuspe. Etic pepoisa cridiion ansron. Etic blatusagiiet samali sepont." Rin let the wind blow around her, her raven black hair billowing around her. She sighed, bringing her arms around herself. "I'm sorry, Mother, Father... I failed you... I couldn't protect Sigfus..." She looking up at the stars.

"Rin?"

Rin turned to find Farkas standing there behind her. "How long have you been there?"

"I just got here. Rin, what's going on?"

Rin looked away.

Farkas stepped closer to her. "Rin, whatever it is, you shouldn't keep this to yourself. It doesn't show how strong you are, it shows that you don't trust the Companions."

Rin shook her head. "That's not true. Grandfather only chooses the most trustworthy and strong. I would trust all of you with my life."

"Then why hide this?"

She looked at him. "It's hard to talk about what happened."

"It's harder to not say anything. Keeping it bottled up for too long will never result in anything good."

Rin sighed, turning away. "My brother and I were young when our parents died. They were killed a few years after Grandfather left Hammerfell. They got caught in the middle of a clan war and were the first casualties. Sigfus and I were left orphaned, with nowhere left to go. We ended up travelling on foot, trying to take jobs wherever we could. Then Sigfus got sick one day and couldn't work, let alone continue travelling. I spent every last coin I had to try and help him get better, but it was no good. Then a healer from Cyrodiil happened to find us and took us in, made sure that Sigfus was well enough for travel before having to depart back home. The healer left us at the border so that we could cross into Skyrim, but as we crossed the border Imperials were ambushing Ulfric Stormcloak and his men. Sigfus and I got caught up in the middle of it, but while I was captured and taken prisoner Sigfus was not so lucky and was among the first to fall in that skirmish. The Imperials took me to Helgen with the others and I was to be executed, but then a black dragon came and attacked. In the panic, I was able to get out and ran. I searched for the only man I knew could help."

Farkas remained silent, processing the information.

Rin turned towards him. "I found my way to Whiterun and to my grandfather, the only person I have left in this world. I failed my parents, I couldn't protect my brother, and it's only by some divine luck that I haven't failed as a Companion. And everyone night, nightmares of what happened that day plague me." She sighed, making her way down the hill. "Thanks for listening, Farkas. I'll... I'll see you around..."

Farkas watched as Rin made her way down the hill back towards Whiterun, unsure of what to say or do next.


	2. Chapter 2

Rin quickly grew accustomed to live with the Companions. She rose quickly through the ranks, but when it came time for her to join the Circle she declined. She explained that it was because she saw what it was doing to her grandfather and the affect it had had on her family, and she wanted no part in it.

Shortly after, Farkas sent her to Markarth to find a Nord bard named Ogmund, rough him up a bit and remind him of his place. It took her just under two weeks to reach the city, a towering mass of what looked like Dwemer ruins.

Rin walked through the city, asking around for Ogmund until she found him near the mine.

"Ogmund."

Ogmund, a elderly Nord, turned to look at her. "What do you want?"

"It would seem that you've gotten the attention of the Companions. I assume you know what this is about?"

Ogmund's eyes narrowed. "And what is a milkdrinker like you going to do about it?"

Rin sighed, turning to the nearest person. "Could I ask a favor?"

The young boy she turned to nodded, taking her weapons from her and holding them as she stepped back over to the old bard and squared up.

"You've got some nerve coming here." Ogmund said, lunging at Rin.

Rin dodged his punch, dipping down and striking his liver. She stepped around his back when he tried to reach for her and she swung her leg, connecting her foot with his back and sending him sprawling out onto the street.

Ogmund scrambled to his feet, frothing with rage at the idea of such a young person- let alone a woman- beating him in a brawl. He lunged for her again, swinging punches left and right.

Rin dodged his attacks again, one of them just barely missing her. She threw a few punches of her own, knocking him backwards. She jumped out of his reach, using the edge of the building to propel herself up and over him where she landed and dealt a few decisive blows to the old Nord before stepping back as he fell to his knees, beat.

"I yield..." Ogmund panted.

"You know what you have to do." Rin said. She bowed to the old bard. "Thank you for an excellent sparring match." She turned to the young boy who held her weapons, taking them from him and giving him a few septims. "Thank you, lad."

The young boy nodded, thanking her and watching with the others who had gathered as Rin made her way through the city before disappearing.

* * *

Rin found herself a room in the local inn and stayed the night, planning to restock her supplies before heading back onto the road and home to Whiterun in the morning.

Having a hard time sleeping, Rin stepped out for a walk. She walked through the quiet streets, enjoying the peace. It was amazing that it could feel so peaceful even with the tensions in the city.

Rin turned a corner, bumping into someone. She stepped back and bowed. "I'm terribly sorry, please forgive my clumsiness."

"Sorry won't cut it, gorgeous."

Rin looked up, wincing as two of the men with the one she had bumped into grabbed her from behind. "Let me go."

The one who grabbed her, lifted up her chin and smirked. "You made me spill my ale."

Rin could smell the alcohol on his breath. "I apologized, now let me go."

The man chuckled. "You owe me for that ale. How about you cleaning up your mess?"

Rin's stomach knotted up. 'They aren't going to rape me... are they? I have to get free...' She glanced back at the other two men who were holding her then returned her attention to the one in front of her who was fiddling with his trousers.

"That's no way to treat a lady."

Rin looked over as a young man with dirty blonde hair- two braids on either side- with red warpaint on his right cheek and scars of his left eye stepped into the light. "This is none of your concern."

"You should really be more gentle with her. Women are delicate flowers." He said. "If you don't let her go, you're going to regret it."

The man who stood in front of her turned to the young man. "Get lost before I make you regret getting in my way."

The young man sighed. "I warned you."

As this young man threw a punch at the one who she had bumped into, Rin took advantage of the confusion and flipped herself over the two holding her. She turned and kicked at them, breaking their hold on her and freeing herself as they stumbled forward. The two turned on her, lunging for her once more, but she made quick work of them and stepped back as they crumbled to the ground.

"Are you alright?"

Rin looked at the young man as he stepped over the man's body as he writhed in pain. "I am. Thank you."

The young man looked at the other two, impressed that such a frail looking young woman could take them out on her own. He looked at her, noticing that her hair was raven black and hung passed her buttocks- which was unusual to see in Skyrim for a Nord- and when she met his gaze he noticed one of her eyes was a sapphire blue while the other was an emerald green.

"I should know the name of the one who came to my aid." Rin said, looking at him.

"Argis the Bulwark. Though you can just call me Argis."

Rin smiled at that. "Rinsly Laggard, though you may call me Rin." She bowed. "Thank you Argis for your assistance." She stood straight. "It's getting late. I should return to the inn."

"Visiting town?"

"I came here for a job, but I must leave in the morning to report back."

"Whereabouts are you headed?" Argis asked.

"To Whiterun."

"That's a long way to go."

Rin shrugged and smiled. "All the more reason for me to return to my room and rest up for the journey."

Argis nodded. "That is true." He stepped closer and offered a hand to her. "It was nice to meet you, Rin. Perhaps we'll meet again?"

Rin's smile grew as she shook his hand, blushing when he brought her hand to his lips and placed a small kiss on the back of her hand. "Perhaps we shall." She stepped back and bowed once more. "Have a good rest of your night, Argis."

"And you, Rin."

Argis stood there and watched as Rin made her way back towards the inn. He found himself smiling as he turned back towards home. 'She's really something. I do hope to meet her again.'


	3. Chapter 3

**Three weeks later...**

"Rin, you're back."

Rin looked at Aela as she came hurrying over. "What is it? Did something happen?"

"A message arrived for you. You're requested in Ivarstead. Kodlak has already approved the nature of the message."

"Who sent it?"

"All it said was that it was from a friend who needed your help on a job. They're willing to split the pay. They will wait for you at Vilemyr Inn."

"Understood."

"Good luck."

* * *

Rin was curious as to who sent the message and why they would need her help, so she made haste and got to Ivarstead as quick as she could. When she reached the small town eleven days later, she hurried to Vilemyr Inn.

"I'd like a room."

The innkeeper, Wilhelm, looked at her. "Are you Rin by any chance?"

Rin nodded. "I am."

"Your room is at the far end on the left."

Rin nodded, thanking him with a small bow before going to the room she was pointed to. She opened the door, but was met with a blade in her face.

"Rin?"

Rin looked at the sword's wielder. "Argis?" She glanced behind him, seeing a small Khajiit child cowering behind him. "Who's the child?"

Argis sheathed his sword and sighed as she closed the door behind her. "This is Anari. I was hired to bring her to Shor's Stone to her family, but we've met with more trouble than I thought we would."

Rin looked at the sweet, shy looking Khajiit. "Anari, it's alright. Don't be scared."

Anari looked at her, still cowering behind Argis.

"What trouble follows the child?"

"She was kidnapped and was being held for ransom by some bandits who holed up in Fort Hraggstad. Her family has a high stake in Redbelly Mine, so she'd fetch a pretty price."

"Did you clear out the bandits?"

Argis shook his head. "I tried to be in and out, quick as I could, but they've been tracking us for weeks."

"So you asked for my help in getting her safely back home?"

Argis nodded.

Rin looked at the child and offered a small smile. "It'll be alright now, Anari. We'll get you home, safe and sound."

* * *

Late in the night, Rin sat watching Anari as she slept.

"You should get some sleep, too."

Rin looked at Argis as he came back into the room. "I got a bit earlier. I'll be fine."

"Rin, I want to thank you for coming here." Argis sat next to her on the bed.

"I'm rather surprised you would trust me enough to call me here for something so important. We only met once before."

"True, but after seeing how you handled yourself with that bard, then again with those drunks, I could tell that you were a trustworthy person."

Rin looked at him. "Good at reading people, are we?"

Argis smirked and leaned back against the wall. "It comes in handy more often than not."

"What else did you see?"

Argis looked at her for a moment, then up at the ceiling as he thought. "I saw that you are good natured, kind, strong- both physically and mentally- and that you've lost someone close to you and have been through a lot yet you've seen to have overcome it all well enough to get you to where you are now."

Rin looked away, resting her arm on her knee.

Argis glanced at her, sensing the mood change. "Forgive me, I-"

"It's alright." Rin sighed and leaned her head against the wall. "You are quite perceptive."

"And while it can come in handy at times, there are other times like now where I wish I was completely oblivious."

Rin shook her head and looked at him. "It's a gift that you should be glad to have. Good times or bad, it gives you a perspective that many would not normally have."

Argis smiled at that. "That's a interesting point." He saw the look of sadness in her eyes. "Would you like to talk about it?"

Rin managed a smile. "That's kind of you, but you don't have to listen to such a dreary tale."

Argis shifted his weight and turned to face her. "You have my full attention and we have all night. Sometimes it's best to get things off your chest."

Rin's smile grew. "Very well."

* * *

Argis sat with Rin and Anari as they slept, keeping guard. He looked at how protective Rin was over Anari as she held her- having gone to her side to comfort her when the little Khajiit woke from a nightmare. He found himself smiling, seeing a motherly nature in Rin.

'It's no wonder she was so protective of her brother. He was all she had left after their parents died.' He thought, his smile fading a bit. 'It's a shame she had to endure such hardships. Though it goes to prove how strong she is to be here, now.' He stood and pulled the extra blanket over them before leaving the room to go outside and take a look around the small village.

It was nearing the wee hours of dawn, the midnight blue skies starting to glow with orange and purple hues. The air was peaceful and slightly chilled from the mountains that formed the Throat of the World and were home to the 7,000 Steps. All seemed clear, but he heard the faint sound of horses in the distance and went to investigate.

'Damn...' Argis thought, crouched in the thick brush near the bridge into the village. 'They caught up to us...'

Nearing the bridge were the bandits who had been tracking he and Anari. Argis thought he had lost them in the Brittleshin Pass, but they seemed to be far more persistent than he thought.

'I have to get back to the inn.'

Making his way quickly and quietly back across the river and into the village, Argis hurried to the inn and shook Rin awake.

"We have to go."

Rin looked at him, sensing the urgency. "Alright." While Argis got their things together, Rin gently shook Anari awake. "We have to go now, Anari. I want you to promise not to let go of my hand, ok?"

Anari nodded sleepily and grabbed her hand, letting her lead her out of their room and out of the inn.

"How close are they?" Rin asked, looking at Argis.

"They were just reaching the bridge when I saw them. They've reached the village by now and begun their search."

"Then we must hurry."


	4. Chapter 4

_**This chapter features the song Dessumiis Luge and Brictom by Eluveitei.**_

Argis, Rin, and Anari made haste through the wilds of the Rift to try lose the bandits. They were a day or two ahead of them, thanks to the sense of great urgency of their situation- though Rin carried Anari on her back for most of the way when the little Khajiit couldn't keep up.

They reached a point where they needed to rest and came out into a clearing that seemed safe.

"We should rest here." Rin said, setting Anari down.

"Are you sure it's safe?" Anari asked, grasping Rin's hand.

Rin nodded, looking at the little Khajiit. "I promise, no harm will come to us here."

A rustle sounded in front of them and when they looked to find the source, they saw a spriggan emerge from the brush accompanied by a pair of sabre cats.

"Damn, it's a spriggan matron..!"

"It's alright." Rin said, letting go of Anari's hand and stepping forward slowly, laying her weapons on the ground.

"Rin, what are you doing?" Argis called to her.

"It'll be fine, I promise." Rin said, glancing back at him before turning her attention to the spriggan matron and her feline companions. She stopped when the sabre cats began circling her and she took a deep breath, closing her eyes.

"Andedion uediíumi diíiuion risun. Artiu mapon aruerriíatin, mapon aruerriíatin. Lopites sní eððdic sos brixtía anderon." She started to sing, having had previous experiences with spriggans before. "Lucion floron nigrinon adgarion. Aemilíon paterin claudíon legitumon caelion pelign claudío pelign. Marcion uictorin asiatícon aððedillí."

Argis and Anari watched with awe as the sabre cats seemed to calm at her voice, ceasing to circle her and instead standing still as they looked at her with curiosity.

"Andedion uediíumi diíiuion risun. Artiu mapon aruerriíatin, mapon aruerriíatin. Lopites sní eððdic sos brixtía anderon. Etic secoui toncnaman toncsiíontío meíon toncsesit. Buetid ollon reguccambion exsops pissíiumítsoccaantí rissuis. Onson bissíet luge dessummiíis luge, dessumíis luge dessumíís luxe."

"They like her..!" Anari said, smiling.

Argis nodded and looked at the sight before him- one that he never would have believed if he hadn't seen it for himself.

"Dessumíis luge, dessumíis luge, dessumíis luge." Rin's song came to an end and she opened her eyes. Bowing to the spriggan matron, she spoke as respectfully as she could, "Great matron of the spriggan of Autumnshade, we humbly ask for sanctuary in this clearing from those that pursue us. We are on a mission to see this young child safely home and keep her from harm."

Argis watched with amazement as the spriggan matron nodded and seemed to command the sabre cats to retreat. He watched as the spriggan matron seemed to speak in turn to Rin, who nodded and bowed once more before the spriggan matron and the sabre cats withdrew.

"How in the Nine Divines' names did you do that?" Argis asked, watching as Rin retrieved her weapons and joined them again.

"When I was younger, my brother and I got lost with the forest. We were found by a group of spriggans who were accompanied by bears and wolves. Sigfus was so scared he was crying, so I sang to him in an attempt to calm him." Rin explained. "As well as calming my brother, the song seemed to work with the spriggans and their animal companions. The spriggans seemed concerned and curious about us, so I explained that we were lost and needed to find our way home. They ended up leading us safely through the forest, leaving us at the edge before retreating back into their home once they were certain we were safe."

"Incredible."

Rin blushed a bit, then knelt in front of Anari. "It'll be alright now. The matron promised to keep us safe while we stay in the clearing. She'll make sure the bandits don't find us."

Anari nodded. "I'll be home soon, then?"

Rin smiled and nodded. "Very soon. Just another day or two before we reach Shor's Stone." She stood and looked at Argis. "We should make camp and rest while we can."

Argis nodded, watching Rin lead Anari towards the creek to wash up. 'She's amazing...'

* * *

Just as Rin promised, only a day and a half later the village of Shor's Stone came into view.

"We made it!" Anari exclaimed, smiling and pointing.

"That we did." Argis said.

"Let's find your parents, shall we?" Rin asked.

It did not take them long to find Anari's parents and Rin stood back with Argis as the little Khajiit ran to her parents.

"Anari!"

"Mama! Papa!"

"You're home safe!"

Rin smiled as Anari and her parents embraced. She turned to Argis and said, "Job well done."

Argis chuckled and nodded. "Indeed."

They turned their attention back to Anari and her parents as they approached them.

"You did a great service." Her mother said.

"It was no trouble at all." Argis said, smiling. "It was a pleasure seeing your daughter safely home."

"Here is your pay." Anari's father said, presenting a small coin pouch. "It isn't much, but it's all we have to repay you for saving our daughter."

Argis raised a hand and shook his head. "That's not necessary."

"But you brought her all the way across the country!"

Rin smiled, gently folding Anari's father's hand over the coin pouch and pushing his hand back towards him. "We couldn't accept payment. Anari is such a dear child, we're just glad that we could make sure she got home safely."

Anari's parents looked at each other, dumbfounded at their generosity.

"Let us at least repay you with a hot meal and a place to rest for the night."

Rin and Argis looked at each other, then nodded.

"That'd be wonderful."

"Then come, come! It'll be a celebration!"

* * *

The whole village turned out for the celebration, glad to see Anari back safe and sound. Everyone came together and made a simple meal into a feast, Rin and Argis their guests of honor.

As the feast progressed, Anari came over to Rin.

"Would you sing us a song?"

Rin smiled, looking at the little Khajiit. "For you, little one, anything." She stood and let Anari lead her to the center of the circle of people and she looked at the fire, taking a deep breath before beginning her song.

"Sa senit conectos. Onda bocca nene. Rionti onda boca ne. On barnaunom ponc nit. Issintor sies eianepian. Digs ne lisantim ne licia. Ne rodatim biont. Utu semnanom sagitiont. Seuerim lissatim licia. Tim anandognam acolut. Utanit andognam da bocca diomine. Inside se bnanom brictom. In eainom anuana sanander."

Argis watched with the other men as the women joined Rin in the center and began dancing as the men picked up their instruments and played along with Rin's song. He watched as Rin joined the women dancing, amazed at how much she looked like she belonged with them.

"Aia cicena nitianncobueðliðat. Iasuolsonponne. Antumnos nepon. Nesliciata neosuode. Neiauodercos nepon. Su biiontutu semn. Anom adsaxs nadoc. Suet petidsiont sies. Peti sagitiontias seu. Erim tertio lissatim. Is anandogna ictontias."

The song came to an end and Rin stood with the other women as they took their final pose. The men erupted into applause and the women stepped back, joining in as they looked at Rin.

"That was amazing!"

"Outstanding!"

Rin smiled, reaching down to pat Anari's head as she ran over to her. She looked up to see Argis watching her and her smile grew with his, as well as the heat creeping along her cheeks and ears.


	5. Chapter 5

_**This chapter features the song Avalanche by Cellar Darling.**_

Rin and Argis stood the next morning at the edge of the village as Anari, her parents, and the other villagers bid them a safe journey back home.

"Bye! Thank you!"

"Come visit us again!"

Rin and Argis smiled, giving a final wave goodbye before turning and making their way down the road and out into the wilds once more.

"That was quite the adventure." Argis said, smiling.

Rin's smile grew as she nodded. "Indeed it was."

"Thank you for coming. I don't think we could have made it in one piece if it hadn't been for you."

Rin blushed a bit, grateful that the sun hadn't yet risen high enough to show her rosy cheeks. Clearing her throat as she tried to change the subject, she looked at the road ahead. "So, what now? From here it'll be nearly a month before you reach Markarth, nearly two weeks for me to reach Whiterun."

"I haven't thought much about it." Argis said, looking up at the sky.

Rin noticed someone coming down the road towards them and put a hand on her sword, just in case.

"Rinsly Laggard?" the man said when he reached them.

"Who's asking?"

"I have a message for you." the man, a courier, said as he rummaged through his satchel. "Ah, here it is. Straight from Jorrvaskr."

"Thank you."

"Good day to you."

Rin watched as the courier hurried off and she read through the letter. "Seems some noble prick named Xander up in Solitude decided to stiff a client on payment. The Companions have been hired to pay him a visit and teach him a lesson." She folded the letter and slid it into her pack. Looking to Argis, she asked with a smile, "Would you like to come with me to Solitude?"

* * *

Making their way northwest, Rin and Argis traveled through the Rift and into Eastmarch Hold- following the road until they reached Fort Amol. The Stormcloaks welcomed them to stay the night and shared a meal with them before sending them off again in the morning. They made their way through Eastmarch and into the Pale, making camp in the wilds.

A week into their journey to Solitude, when they found their way to the Weynon Stones, they were greeted by a group of pilgrims who had made their way to the Shrine of Talos that rested with the stone circle.

"What brings you here?"

Rin and Argis sat around the fire with pilgrims.

"We're travelling to Solitude."

"Looking for work? Or just visiting?"

"Just visiting." Rin said, keeping it a simple.

"Well, you're welcome to stay with us as long as you need."

Rin smiled, then looked at Argis as he said, "Why don't we repay your kindness with a song?"

"That'd be wonderful."

Rin playfully glared at Argis, then took a deep breath as she began her song. "Avalanche. Freeze your pain. It won't take long. Take my hand and hear me call. This is who we are. This is who we are."

The pilgrims listened to her beautiful voice, some of them drumming along with her.

"Ease your fear. Elevate. Lay with me and close your eyes. Avalanche."

Rin tapped her feet to the beat of the drums. Argis sat listening to her singing, realizing how much he come to love her voice.

"Cover me with snow. Freeze me to death. Forever I'll lay in the alpine bed. Seasons will change but I shall remain. Stripped bare of my coat I will rest in peace."

Rin finished her song, a calm quiet falling over them.

"That was lovely. Thank you."

Rin smiled. "It is the least I could do to repay your kindness." She stood, looking at Argis. "We should turn in for the night."

"Agreed." Argis stood and bowed his head to the pilgrims. "Thank you again."

"It is our pleasure. Rest well."

Argis and Rin went to their tent, Rin standing at the entrance for a moment.

"It'll be colder tonight." Rin said, closing the flap tight to keep out the cold.

"It would seem so." Argis pulled off his boots and settled down in his sleep roll. He watched as Rin did the same.

"What?" Rin asked, noticing that he was staring at her.

Argis cleared his throat and shook his head, laying back as he said, "N-Nothing. Good night, Rin. Rest well."

"Night. Rest well."

* * *

The following morning, Rin and Argis packed their things and shared a meal with the pilgrims before parting ways. They pushed on for another five days towards Morthal, stopping at the inn to rest and replenish their supplies. The night they stayed in Moorside Inn, Rin began wondering something.

For weeks, she and Argis had been travelling together. They had become close, good friends at the very least. They had faced off against bandits, trolls, bears, wolves, and other creatures of the like. They stood together, watching each other's backs. But she had begun to wonder if there could be something more between them.

Argis was a bit taciturn, but otherwise easygoing. He was strong, kind, put others above himself. He was handsome with his dirty blonde hair and the two braids on either side, the red warpaint on his right cheek and scars over his left eye which was a silver contrast to the other of honey gold. He was a bit taller than her and not much older than her.

As she lost herself to her thoughts, she hadn't noticed that Argis had returned to the room.

"Rin?"

Rin jumped and nearly tripped over herself. Argis hurried to catch her, both of them tumbling into the nearest wall. Argis looked down at her as he steadied her, his arm wrapped around her waist.

"Are you alright?"

Rin looked up at him, her cheeks flooding with color when she realized how close they were. She nodded and looked away. "Y-You startled me."

"Sorry, that was not my intention."

"Thanks for catching me." Rin pushed back from him, her blush deepening as his hand slid across her waist and over her hip as she pulled away. "I'm going to, um... I need some fresh air." She hurried out of the room and out onto the river docks. 'What's wrong with me...?' She walked along the docks, trying to clear her head and calm her pounding heart.

Back inside, Argis paced in their room as his own thoughts turned to Rin in a similar fashion. They had indeed become close over the weeks they traveled together and he'd consider her a good friend. He saw more than just that she was good natured, kind, strong- both physically and mentally- and that she had lost someone close to you and had been through a lot. He had seen her beauty in the way she moved, the way she talked, the way she wielded her weapons, the way she danced and sung. And more than that, he did fully recognize that she was incredibly beautiful to look at, too, with her long and flowing raven black hair, fair skin, blue and green eyes.

As their thoughts of admiration remained on the other, Rin and Argis thought about how they felt about each other. They both got along well, worked well together, and there seemed to be a natural and powerful attraction between them. But they began to wonder if it was more than just that, perhaps something deeper.

It was hard enough for people in Skyrim to find love on their own, with all the wars, conflicts, and other hardships they faced daily. Most people found someone they were attracted to, found a good partner in to continue their bloodlines, or any number of other reasons. It was a rare thing for people to fall in love.

'Could that be what this feeling is?' They each wondered.


	6. Chapter 6

After paying for their room and securing their supplies, Rin and Argis spent the next four days venturing out into the marshlands of Hjaalmarch Hold. They made their way down the road, passed Fort Snowhawk and into Haafingar Hold, stopping in Dragonbridge for a rest before pressing onward to Solitude.

Walking through the massive archways into the capital city of the hold, Rin looked around at the towering buildings in awe.

"Never been to Solitude before?" Argis asked, amused by her reaction.

Rin blushed and shook her head. "No. It's so different than the tower stones structures back in Hammerfell."

"Once this job is done, why don't we take the time to explore the city then?"

"Really?"

Argis chuckled. "If you'd like, of course."

Rin smiled. "Let's hurry and find this Xander person then."

* * *

After asking around and finding their way down to the docks, Rin and Argis made their way to the Red Wave. They boarded the ship, found their target, and just as before with Ogmund, Rin addressed him.

"You've got some nerve coming here." Xander said, lunging at Rin.

Rin dodged his punch, dipping down and striking his liver. She stepped around his back when he tried to reach for her and she swung her leg, connecting her foot with his back and sending him sprawling out onto the street.

Xander scrambled to his feet, frothing with rage at the idea of a woman, of low birth no less, beating him in a brawl. He lunged for her again, swinging punches left and right.

Rin dodged his attacks again, one of them just barely missing her. She threw a few punches of her own, knocking him backwards. She jumped out of his reach, using the edge of the building to propel herself up and over him where she landed and dealt a few decisive blows to the Imperial before stepping back as he fell to his knees, beat.

"I yield..." Xander panted, more embarrassed about his fine clothes being soiled than getting beaten by a woman.

"You know what you have to do." Rin said. She bowed to the Imperial. "Thank you for an excellent sparring match."

Argis followed after her as she made her way down the ramp back onto the docks. "I can't say that I'm surprised he yielded so quickly."

Rin shrugged. "Men like him are nothing more than pompous twats who look down at everyone else. He wouldn't have lasted even a second when faced with a real threat."

"Anyone who gets on your bad side, Rin, _is_ facing a real threat."

Rin smiled at that, then turned to Argis. "Let's go explore the city."

* * *

Exploring the city took the entire day and by the end of it, Rin and Argis stayed at the Winking Skeever for the night. They shared a few drinks, a few stories, then turned in for the night. The following morning, they packed their things and headed out of the city. They decided to travel together until Rorikstead, where they agreed to part ways. It took them five days to reach the humble village and they stayed a final night together in Frostfruit Inn. The morning they were to part ways, they stood by the road to bid their farewells.

"It's been a pleasure travelling with you, Rin."

"As it was with you. I hope we can see each other again soon."

Argis smiled at that. "As do I."

They stood silent for a moment, unable to find the words- or perhaps the courage- to admit that neither of them wanted to part ways.

"I should, um..." Rin cleared her throat. "I should hurry back to Whiterun. My grandfather's waiting."

"Safe travels, then." Argis took her hand in his and placed a kiss on the back of her hand, just as he had the first time they had met.

Rin blushed, her heart pounding. "You as well. I'll write when I return home, let you know I made it safely."

Argis smiled at that. "I look forward to it."

As much as they dreaded it, Rin and Argis parted ways- Rin heading southeast while Argis turned to take the road north until it turned west towards Markarth.

It took them each five days to reach their destinations, but nothing could have prepared them for what awaited them.

* * *

Rin walked through the market and up towards Jorrvaskr, but what awaited her was something she never could have prepared for.

"Rin, you're back..!"

Rin looked around, seeing the sullen faces of the Companions. "What's going on?"

"Rinsly Laggard?"

Rin looked at the man who spoke, someone she had only briefly met a few times between jobs. "You're the newest member, Ralfing Fjanersen, aren't you?"

Ralfing nodded. "I am. We met briefly a few times between jobs."

"Can you tell me what's going on? Where's Kodlak? Where's my grandfather?"

Ralfing's face fell and Farkas stepped forward.

"Rin, there's something you need to know. Kodlak, he..."

Rin's heart sank and a knot in her stomach began to form. "Farkas, where is my grandfather?"

"He died..." Farkas said, the guilt in having to break the news to her deepening when he saw her face fall. "I'm so sorry..."

"W-What..." Rin swallowed, trying to hold back her tears. "W-What happened..?"

"The Silver Hand attacked." Ralfing said. "They struck when we were least expecting it."

Rin looked at him, knowing from letters her grandfather had sent that he would have chosen Ralfing to be the next Harbinger. "And where were you? You, who became his new protege?"

"Rin, it wasn't his fault." Aela said, stepping forward. "Ralfing was taking care of something personal for Kodlak. The Silver Hand struck when he was gone."

"When..?"

"A week ago. He was given funeral rites and we were able to grant his wish even in death." Farkas said. "He's gone to Sovngarde."

"I see..."

Ralfing tried to reach out to her, to comfort her, but Rin stepped back and shook her head.

"Don't..." She looked at him, the tears nearly spilling over. "Just don't..." She turned and left, running as fast as she could to the stables. She hired the local carriage and hopped into the back, Bjorlam agreeing to take her as far as he could.

* * *

Argis had returned to Markarth the same time Rin had reached Whiterun. He went about taking jobs in the city, helping in the fields or in the mines, anything really to keep himself busy. But all the while, Rin remained on his mind and when he hadn't heard from her in weeks, he grew more and more worried. With no other jobs coming his way, Argis decided to go to Whiterun and pay her a visit.

It took his six days to reach Whiterun from Markarth and he made his way through the city, asking for directions to Jorrvaskr. Getting pointed in the right direction, Argis made his way up to the Companions' home and stepped inside.

"Welcome, can we help you with something?"

Argis looked at the young man who greeted him. "I'm looking for someone, actually."

"Oh? Who would you be looking for?"

"Wait, you're Argis- Rin's friend from Markarth."

Argis looked at the woman who joined them. "Aye. Is she here?"

The woman and the young man exchanged glances before shaking their heads.

"Her grandfather died a week before she returned. She didn't take it too well and disappeared shortly after getting the news. We have no idea where she went."

Argis felt a knot growing in his stomach. "Do you know where she could have gone?"

"No, but if you go down to the stables and find Bjorlam, he may be able to tell you."

"Thank you."

Argis left the hall and hurried to the stables, only stopping to replenish his supplies.

"How can I help you?"

"Did you see a young woman with long raven black hair pass by recently?"

Bjorlam sighed and nodded. "She's not in any trouble, is she?"

Argis shook his head. "No, I just need to find her. Could you tell me where she went?"

"I can take you to her."

"It'd be much appreciated if you could."

"Hop in back, pay when we get there."

Argis nodded, hopping into the back of his wagon.

"So," Bjorlam started as he urged his horse onward. "What is she to you?"

"She's a close friend."

Bjorlam glanced back at him and chuckled. "I know that look. You've got your heart set on the girl."

Surprised, Argis looked at him. He thought a moment, then smiled. "You're very perceptive."

"I've seen enough in my time." Bjorlam's smile faded. "I hope you can help that poor girl. She looked like she just lost everything she ever cared about. I hated having to leave her alone."

Argis sighed. "I just hope I can find her."


	7. Chapter 7

Bjorlam had taken Rin as far as he could, dropping her off in Morthal. He was reluctant to leave her alone, but she assured him that she would be alright. Finding herself a room at the inn, Rin settled in and tried to find work in town to keep her mind off of things.

Working her way up, Rin was able to become Thane and purchased a plot of land to the north of Morthal. With the help of her housecarl, Valdimar, she began construction on her new home. After just a few weeks of hard work, the steading of Windstad Manor was finished. It was complete with a main hall, entryway, cellar, bedrooms, kitchen, storage room, stables, fish hatchery, a garden, and an area near her personal quarry where she kept a smelter, grindstone, and workbench.

One day in the first week of First Seed, Rin and Valdimar were tending the animals. The frost was finally lifting and the animals were aching to get out of their stables and roam the property.

"With the frost lifting, my Thane, perhaps it is time for your spirits to lift as well." Valdimar said, looking at Rin.

Rin sighed as she brushed the newest arrival to their herd- a healthy young calf who was as strong as her mother. "My grandfather was the only family I had left. I couldn't even have been there when he died or for his funeral. I just feel like I failed him."

"You cannot change the past, no matter how much we wish that we could." Valdimar looked from her towards the road, noticing they had a visitor. "My thane, a visitor."

Rin followed his gaze. "So it would seem."

"Shall I greet them?"

"If you wouldn't mind?"

Valdimar nodded, going down the hill to meet the visitor. "Good day, lad. What brings you out into the marshes?"

"I'm looking for a friend. I was told I could find her here."

"And who might you be?"

"Argis."

"Argis the Bulwark? From Markarth?"

Argis nodded. "Aye. Is Rin here?"

"Aye, that she is. Come with me."

Argis followed Valdimar up the hill.

"Your timing couldn't be better, lad." Valdimar said. "Thane Rinsly has been in poor spirits for weeks. Perhaps a familiar face will lift them once more."

"How has she been?"

"I assume you know of her grandfather's death?"

Argis nodded.

"She hasn't been taking it well. She busies herself with work around the steading, keeping her grief at bay." Valdimar sighed, then called out to Rin as they reached the top of the hill. "My Thane, the visitor is here for you."

Rin stood, coming out of the stable and stopped when she saw who it was. "Argis? What are you doing here?"

"I came to find you, make sure that you were alright." He said, coming to stand in front of her. "You never wrote."

Rin's face fell. "I'm sorry... a lot happened... it slipped my mind..." She reached down and grabbed a basket, making her way to the chicken hut.

Valdimar looked between her and Argis. "My Thane, why don't I take the herd out to the marsh?"

Rin looked at him and nodded. "Thank you, Valdimar. They've been anxious to stretch their legs."

Valdimar bowed, leaning in towards Argis as he passed by. "Talk to her lad."

Argis watched as Valdimar took the herd down the hill to the waters of the marsh and turned his attention back to Rin. "Rin, I'm sorry about your grandfather."

Rin collected the eggs and stood, sighing. "I appreciate the condolences, but I'm fine." She looked at him. "Why don't you come in? I'll make you some tea."

Argis followed her into the manor, looking around as they made their way through the entryway and into the main hall. "This place is amazing."

"Thank you. Valdimar helped me build it shortly after I was named Thane."

"You built this?"

"Yes." Rin looked around her home, a proud smile growing. "It took lots of hard work, but it paid off in the end."

Argis followed her into the kitchen and took a seat at the table within as Rin set the eggs to the side and set about making tea.

After a few moments of silence, Rin looked at Argis. "I'm sorry."

Argis looked at her surprised. "For what?"

"For not writing." She took the kettle from the fireplace and poured the tea into a mug, adding a bit of honey to it before bringing the tea over to the table. "I should have let someone know I was OK."

Argis took the mug as she sat across from him. "I understand why you didn't. You had a lot on your mind." He took a sip, looking at her over the rim of the mug. "You had me really worried, though."

"I've worried a lot of people..." Rin stared down at her hands.

"My Thane?"

Rin looked up as Valdimar came into the kitchen. "What is it?"

"The herd is back in the stables."

"Thank you."

"I'm going into town now. I'll return in the morning. Did you need anything while I'm there?"

Rin shook her head. "No, it's alright. Thank you though."

"I shall see you tomorrow morning, then." Valdimar bowed, then looked to Argis. "It was a pleasure to meet you as well, Argis." He gave him a bow as well before leaving the manor.

Rin stood and went over to the cabinet, busying herself with organizing the dishes that had finished drying from that morning. "What do you plan to do next?" She asked, glancing at Argis.

Argis finished his tea and stood to bring the mug over to the washbasin. "I don't know. I didn't think past finding you and making sure you were alright."

Rin blushed as he leaned in to hang the rinsed out mug on the stand to dry. "You're welcome to stay the night, if you'd like." She looked up at him, her blush deepening. "Or longer, if you need."

Argis managed a small smile. "I think I'll take you up on that offer."

Rin cleared her throat and turned away, putting the eggs away with the rest of the food. "It'll be good to catch up. It's been too long since we last saw each other."

"True." Argis watched as she tried to busy herself and hide her flushed cheeks from him, which only made his smile grow. "Do you need any help around the steading?"

Rin thought a moment. "Actually, we're running low on firewood and I could use some help with a few repairs."

"I'd be honored to assist you."

Rin's cheeks burned even more as he gave her a small bow, his smile growing and a twinkle in his eye. 'Divines preserve me...'


	8. Chapter 8

Rin finished the chores up for the day and went to check on Argis, who had finished with the repairs and had moved on to chopping more firewood. As she came outside, she felt her cheeks burning as she watched him bring the ax down over his shoulders and slam it into the wood. Without his tunic on, she had a clear view of all the glory in his musculature- each muscle bulging with every movement.

Argis stepped back from the chopping block and turned to grab the next piece of wood, noticing that Rin had come outside. "Will this be enough firewood?"

Rin nodded, a hand to her chest. "That should be fine through the next week or so. Thank you."

Argis smiled. "Anything for you, Rin."

'Oh, Divines...' Rin felt her heart pounding. "I'm going to start on dinner."

"I'll finish up out here and bring the wood in for you."

Rin nodded and headed back inside, hurrying to the kitchen to try and busy herself with prep. She went to work on cutting the carrots and the beef for the stew and set everything into the pot on the cooking spit, adding in the crushed garlic and salt before covering the pot with the lid. She washed the dishes she had used, cleaned up her workstation, then went to the bedroom to change out of her dress and into a fresh one.

* * *

Argis carried the wood into the manor, setting it on the stack near the main hearth. He went over to the nearest washbasin and started to freshen up as Rin came out of the kitchen and went across the main hall into the bedroom. He took the towel and dried his face and hands before going over to the bedroom.

"Rin, do you need any help with dinner?"

Rin looked up at him, shaking her head. "I've got it handled. I just need to change into something dry."

Argis saw her fiddling with the ties at her back and stepped into the bedroom, undoing the ties for her.

"Thank you." Rin looked at him from over her shoulder.

Argis made to say something, but he found himself stilled as though he were under some sort of spell.

Rin turned towards him, leaning in and searching his eyes. "Argis? Are you alright?"

Argis looked down at her, his one good eye searching her blue and green ones. He leaned down, drawn more to her than he ever thought he could be, and planted a gentle kiss on her lips.

Rin's eyes widened with surprise, but she returned his kiss and leaned into him as he wrapped an arm around her waist and drew her in closer to him.

Argis pulled away and met her gaze, a soft smile growing. "I've been wanting to do that for a long time."

Rin's cheeks flushed red and she smiled sheepishly. "I've been waiting a long time for you to do that."

Argis raised an eyebrow and chuckled. "Oh?"

Rin's blush deepened and she looked away, trying to hide her embarrassment. "I should, um, finish getting changed so I can start on dinner."

Argis sighed, but his smile grew and he stepped back to give her a small bow. "As you wish." He left the bedroom and went outside for some fresh air.

Rin hurried to change into a dry dress and made her way into the kitchen, noticing that Argis was standing outside looking up at the sky. She checked on the stew, then went outside.

* * *

Argis looked up at the sky, the colorful lights beginning to dance through the sky as night fell.

"I love the view here."

Argis turned to see that Rin had joined him. "It is amazing."

Rin smiled. "Here, come with me. I'll show you an even better view."

Argis followed her to the side of the manor and up the stairs onto the balcony. He looked out over the saltmarshes and his jaw dropped. "Incredible!"

Rin's smile grew as she stood next to him. "I love it here. The land is fertile, the cows can enjoy the salt caked moss along the banks, and I have room to grow." Her smiled faded a bit. "It's been a nice distraction from everything that happened."

Argis looked down at her. "Rin..."

Rin sighed. "You know I blamed Ralfing for my grandfather's death, but in truth it was the Silver Hand and there was nothing anyone could have done."

Argis reached up and placed an arm around her shoulders. "I'm sorry about your grandfather. I know you loved him very much."

"Father used to tell me stories about Grandfather, the adventures he had, the people he met. He always talked about how great a warrior he was, but even still he hated him for abandoning his family and leaving Hammerfell to become Harbinger of the Companions. Mother used to tell Sigfus and I to pay Father no mind, to let him rant and get it off his chest."

"It speaks well of you to hold your Grandfather in high regards of your own accord, even with any ill spoken of him to you as a child."

"I know Father was just angry. And for awhile, I was too." Rin continued. "After Mother and Father were killed, it was just Sigfus and I. Grandfather had left shortly after Sigfus was born and never really got to see what a fine young lad he had become. When we were left alone, with no one to look after us, I used to blame Grandfather for leaving. But, after some time I grew to understand that life can be cruel sometimes and it was better to move on and focus on the future. And when Sigfus died, I truly thought I had nothing left. I was terrified, just begging for the headman's ax to free me from the misery and guilt so that I could rejoin my family and reconcile. But when the dragon attacked Helgen and I was able to escape, the one thing that came to mind was to find my grandfather."

"Do you blame yourself for not being able to protect him?"

Rin nodded. "A bit. I know there was nothing I or anyone could have done. I just wish I had been there to at least say goodbye."

Argis rubbed her arm. "He is in Sovngarde now, resting well with your family and all those who came before."

Rin smiled at that. "Aye, that he is." She looked up at him, reaching up to give his hand a squeeze. "Come, dinner should be ready."


	9. Chapter 9

Argis leaned against the wall and watched as Rin fussed over making a bed ready for him.

Rin, smoothing out an extra blanket for the umpteenth time, looked at Argis as he chuckled- grateful that he had put his tunic back on before they ate dinner and saved her from further blushing. "What?"

"It's fine, Rin."

Rin sighed and stepped back from the bed. "It's not much, but I hope it will do?"

Argis stepped into the room and wrapped an arm around her waist. "It's fine."

Rin blushed as he drew her in closer, leaning down to plant a kiss on her forehead. 'Divines preserve me...' She slipped out of his grasp and made for the door. "I should let you get some rest. If you need anything, just let me know."

Argis watched as she hurried down the hall and down the stairs, the creak of the bedroom door sounding as she closed it part of the way. He smiled to himself and slid off his tunic, setting on the nightstand before laying back on the bed. He stared at the ceiling, thinking back on their kiss earlier that night and how it made him feel. As he thought over it all, he came to one final conclusion.

'I'm in love with Rin...'

Down in her bedroom, Rin had changed into a simple nightgown and slid into bed. She stared at the ceiling of the canopy bed and thought about the kiss she and Argis had shared earlier, her cheeks flushing and her lips curling into a smile as she reached up and touched them lightly.

'What does he mean to me, though?' She wondered, thinking over everything that had happened between them. And she came to a final conclusion, just as Argis had. 'I've fallen in love with Argis...'

Satisfied with the answer they found, Rin and Argis settled in for the night- drifting off to sleep as they pondered what to do next.

* * *

Some time in the night, Argis woke from a nightmare and got out of bed to go check on Rin. In his nightmare, they had been caught in the middle of a turf war between bandit clans resulting in her dying in his arms.

He sat on the bed next to Rin, reaching down to stroke her cheek.

Rin stirred and opened her eyes, finding Argis sitting on her bed. She sat up and looked at him, worried. "Is everything alright?"

Argis nodded. "Just a nightmare."

"You came to check on me?"

Argis nodded again, this time leaning in to press his forehead against hers. "It was vivid enough to worry me."

Rin smiled softly at that, leaning forward and kissing him without a second thought. "It's OK. Whatever it was, it was just a dream."

Argis looked at her surprised, but he smiled gently at her and returned her kiss.

The two immersed themselves in the kiss for a moment before Argis pulled away.

"I'm sorry..."

Rin looked at him, confused. "What's there to apologize for?"

"I shouldn't have... I just-"

Rin cut him off, kissing him once more. When she pulled back, she touched his cheek- her thumb stroking his scars gently. "Argis..." She looked at his scars. "Do you fear that such things would stop me from loving you?"

Argis looked at her, surprised. He reached a hand up and placed it over hers. "Rin..."

Rin, realizing that she had said she loved him aloud, blushed. "Your scars are a part of you. They don't define you." She leaned forward and kissed his scars and blind eye gently. "You aren't the only one to have scars, though my are not visible to the eye like yours."

Argis closed his eyes, feeling the tenderness in each kiss she placed over his scars and eye. "Rin, I..." He looked at her, taking a deep breath. "I love you. I have since the day I met you."

Rin smiled. "And I love you."

Argis smiled at pressed his forehead to hers. "I don't think I could admit it to myself before."

"What changed?"

"I spent more time with you, learned to trust you further, fight at your side. When we parted ways, it was the hardest thing I've ever had to do."

Rin kissed him at that. "I'm glad you came looking for me."

"As am I."

They kissed, immersing themselves once more and finally gave into the urges that had plagued them for weeks.

Rin let Argis lift her nightgown over her head and pushed her back onto the bed. Argis let the nightgown slide from his grasp and onto the floor, but his attention was on her fully as he gaped at her naked body. He never truly realized how slender she was, how soft her skin was. Rin was a little shy about showing her whole body to him, so she wrapped her arms around herself, as if to hide from him. Argis leaned forward, feeling her soft skin as he gently moved her arms away and reached down to kiss her again.

Once more they immersed themselves in the kiss until the urgency began to rise and they kissed each other vigorously, each one more passionate than the last. Argis ran his hands all over Rin's body, her soft skin arousing him. He ran his hands up and down her arms, her sides, her legs. He rubbed her loins and kissed her breasts, making her gasp and moan. Rin had never felt such pleasure and felt as if her whole body was going to burst into flames.

Argis slid out of his trousers and positioned himself between her legs, the feeling of the heat radiating from her loin against his driving him crazy. He kissed her once more, sliding his cock into her and taking advantage of her gasp by sliding his tongue in to meet her. He rocked his hips back and forth, his hands on either side of her as Rin's arms wrapped around him. He deepened their kiss and moved his hips faster, penetrating her womb harder. Rin gasped and moaned, which only seemed to arouse Argis more. Faster and harder he moved his hips, his cock sliding in and out of her loins. He began to reach his climax, going as fast and hard as he could until the warm rush of his cum erupted into her.

Their bodies quivering, they lay back on the bed. Rin rested her head against Argis' chest and he wrapped an aching arm around her, and before they knew it they were both sound asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**The following morning...**

Valdimar returned to find Rin and Argis sharing a bed. He smiled, leaving them to rest as he set about the daily chores- careful not to wake them.

Not long after, though, Argis stirred and felt a weight on his chest. He looked down and smiled, seeing Rin resting against his chest- his arm still around her. He reached up, tucking her hair behind her ear and letting his hand rest on her cheek, stroking her it gently with his thumb.

Rin stirred and opened her eyes, finding herself in Argis' arms still. "Morning."

"Morning."

Rin lay on her back as Argis turned onto his side and propped himself up onto his elbow. "How'd you sleep?"

"Better with you."

Rin smiled, resting a hand on his as it stroked her belly. She caught the scent of food cooking and sat up, looking towards the door. "Valdimar must have returned." She looked out the window. "It's well past dawn."

Argis sat up and moved aside her hair, kissing her shoulder. "Don't fret, love. I'm sure he's taken care of the chores by now."

Rin smiled at that. "We should get up and get dressed."

Argis wrapped an arm around her waist and stroked hers with his free hand. "I'd rather have more of you, if I may be honest."

Rin shuddered under his touch and leaned into him, feeling her loins beginning to ache for him. "We can later, love. But we really should get up." She giggled as his facial hair tickled her neck.

"Alright."

Sliding out of bed and quickly dressing, Rin and Argis made their way out of the bedroom and into the kitchen where they found Valdimar putting together breakfast.

"Good morning, my Thane." Valdimar said with a smile, giving her a small bow. "And to you as well, Argis."

"Good morning indeed, Valdimar." Rin said, smiling and blushing a bit as Argis came up behind her, squeezing her ass for a moment before going over to the table.

Valdimar leaned in as Rin came to stand next to him and help with the rest of breakfast. "I got you something while I was in town."

Rin took the small package as he passed it to her discreetly. She opened it up and saw inside was an amulet of Mara. "What's this?" she asked in a hushed tone.

"I knew from the first moment you spoke of Argis that you loved him. And I knew the moment that he came looking for you that he loved you." Valdimar gave her a sly grin. "Speak with him later. Should you both agree to it, I will go with you to Riften to bear witness to your marriage before Mara."

Rin hugged him, thanking him quietly before stepping back and taking the tray laden with food from him. She looked at Argis and smiled, bringing the tray over. "Breakfast is ready."

* * *

As the day progressed and the daily chores were coming to a close, Rin stood out on the balcony overlooking her land and the rest of the saltmarshes.

"Rin?"

She looked up to see Argis joining her. "Hmm?"

"You alright?"

"Yes, I was just thinking."

Argis came up beside her and looked down at her. "About what, love?"

Rin smiled at that and looked down at her hands, presenting the amulet of Mara that Valdimar gave her earlier that morning.

"An amulet of Mara?"

Rin looked up at him, hearing the surprise in his voice. "We've already chosen each other, but I thought perhaps we should make it official."

Argis smiled at that, leaning down to kiss her. "You want to go to Riften to be married?"

Rin nodded. "But only if you'll have me."

Argis leaned forward, nipping at her neck with a smirk. "Oh, I already had you, love."

Rin shuddered under his touch and chuckled. "Is that a yes?"

Argis chuckled and looked at her, nodding. "Yes."

* * *

Deciding to officiate their bond, Rin and Argis made the journey to Riften with Valdimar along as a witness. Upon reaching Riften, they went straight to the Temple of Mara while Valdimar secured a couple of rooms for them at the inn. Maramal agreed to wed them and scheduled the ceremony for that following morning.

Before they knew it, the morning came and Rin stood with Argis before Maramal- the head priest of Mara- as he wed them. They exchanged their vows and Maramal officiated their bond in matrimony, presenting them with the rings to prove it.

Now wed, Rin and Argis returned with Valdimar to their home at Windstad Manor in the saltmarshes of Hjaalmarch Hold where they lived peaceful as farmers and raised a family of four children.


End file.
